For information management, security guards or security cameras, a pass card, fingerprint authentication, and a security code, etc. have been installed at a doorway or a gate to control access of suspicious persons and outsiders and improve security to work to realize a company defense to prohibit unauthorized entry of a third party or, among concerned people of a corresponding company, an outsider who is not a person in charge, and this has provided a certain level of effect.
For a higher level of security for new advanced information etc. of a company including management of especially important information of respective departments, access of concerned people inside and outside the company has been more tightly controlled by checking specially approved IDs by a security guard, security codes, pass cards, fingerprint authentication, and face authentication, etc.
Patent Literature 1 describes a behavior monitoring system that transmits a warning when behavior pattern information being positions in association with time and a current position of the mobile terminal do not match each other, the behavior pattern information is prepared in advance by a surveillant or prepared based on results of continuous acquisition of positional information of a mobile terminal that a monitored person carries with him/her.